Die Alive
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Voltar as raízes e deixar de ser humana, poderiam ser coisas mais fáceis do que olhar e entender. Bella queria morrer, por dentro e por fora. Jasper não queria mais ser Hale, queria voltar a ser Whitlock.
1. Capítulo 1

**AVISO:** _ Essa fic é um pouco __dark__, por assim dizer. Não fiz um Jasper bonzinho, apenas decidi que voltar as raízes dele (como eu vejo que deveria ser, marque bem isso!) seria legal. A Bella continua a coisa desastrada e odiosa de sempre. Edward continua a ser o coitado tentando ser um bom rapaz e sendo um bom bobo. Jacob é o ciumento e engraçado de sempre, parte dos Cullen tem participação, mas não tão grande._

_Terá sexo, abuso, violência, sofrimento e palavrinhas que podem ser pesadas. Não quero que venham me dizer que peguei pesado, eu tive esse plot e ele será assim, ok? Não reclamem de palavrões soltos, de coisas que nunca poderiam acontecer, é uma fic, não uma continuação do livro. Você foi avisado, por Merlin, não pese na minha depois, ok?_

_

* * *

  
_

Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Die Alive

Sinopse: Voltar as raízes e deixar de ser humana, poderiam ser coisas mais fáceis do que olhar e entender. Bella queria morrer, por dentro e por fora. Jasper não queria mais ser Hale, queria voltar a ser Whitlock.

Ship: Jasper/Bella

Gênero: Romance/Angst

Classificação: M

**N.A.:** _A mudança dos POV será avisada no começo ou no meio do capítulo, preste atenção. Não vou facilitar a vida de ninguém e nesse meu momento dark, cuidado, é só ler Kill Me e saberá que não brinco quando quero fazer as coisas serem vermelhas-sangue. Ah, e aqui o Jake já sabe dos Cullen e sobre ser um lobo, ok?_

_O nome da fic é o nome de uma música da Tarja, cd perfeito My Winter Storm._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Die Alive**

_por Fla Cane_

Capítulo 1

Bella POV

Eu sabia que estava quebrando a promessa. Sabia que Edward não gostaria do que eu estava fazendo, mas já não me importaria nem um pouco, ele havia me deixado. Ele não me queria, eu não era boa o suficiente pra ele, então não tinha nenhum problema sumir. Não tinha nenhum problema se eu morresse.

Eu _quero_ a morte. Sem pensar e muito menos me importar. De que problema tem a dor, se a dor realmente já corre debaixo da minha pele? Não me adianta de nada ficar aqui e esperar que ele volte. ELE NÃO ME QUER! Deslizo a lâmina de barbear antiga de meu pai por meu punho esquerdo. Tanto faz se vai doer ou não, a dor para e essa dor dentro do meu peito _tem_ que parar.

Quanto sangue eu tenho para deixar tanto assim sair do corte? Não ligo. Minha cama está fedendo ao sangue maldito que fez Edward se aproximar de mim. Inferno, a maldita promessa, que ele engula. Não preciso prometer nada se estiver morta.

Não consigo segurar direito a lâmina com a mão esquerda, o corte no punho direito está menos fundo. Não importa. Nada mais importa nessa merda de vida. Já isso acaba. Jogo meu corpo para trás, a tontura ridícula por sentir o cheiro de meu sangue me atinge com força. O sangue sai, a morte entra.

É válido.

* * *

Jasper POV

O cheiro dela está se espalhando pela rua. Isabella está tentando se matar. Que novidade! A humana que se mata pelo vampiro. Normalmente, quando o vampiro não é covarde como Edward, a humana morre _nas mãos_ do vampiro.

Subo pela lateral da casa, entro pela janela e a vejo. Deitada na cama, os braços esticados e os cortes. O cheiro é forte e me enlouquece. Me abaixo, apoiando as mãos no chão. Ela está se entregando de bandeja pra mim. E eu não vou dizer não. Um grunido de fome vibra em meu peito, escapando de minha garganta, Isabella abre os olhos, procurando pela escuridão do quarto.

Está fraca, com medo, com raiva, e com pena de si mesma. Deus, ela consegue ser mais patética do que ele. Ambos merecessem esse maldito fim. Exatamente como eu mereço o meu maldito fim. Por um segundo vejo Isabella forçar a visão, tentando ver quem é que está alí. E então o medo dela inunda o quarto. Previsível demais. Os olhos dela se arregalaram ao me ver agachado, pronto para atacá-la. Mas ela começa a sentir algo mais. Ela sente... alívio.

-Jasper. – a voz aliviada dela me deixa confuso. Ela quer morrer ou quer ser salva?

-O que está fazendo, Isabella? – pergunto. Mas pela reação dela, de se afastar na cama, encolhendo-se no colchão, minha voz está distorcida pela sede.

-Ele se foi... ele me deixou. – uma onda de ódio me atingiu, piorando minha sede e meu descontrole. Ela teria que parar com isso se quisesse que eu escutasse até o fim da frase, antes de matá-la. – Me deixou dizendo que não me quer mais...

Oh, mas se ele não quer, eu quero. E muito. Me levanto devagar, vendo-a se encolher no colchão ainda mais, seu medo entrando por todos os meus poros. Me deixando mais excitado com essa situação. Isabella não tem idéia do como está próxima de morrer.

Me aproximo da cama, vendo-a estremecer, sangue ainda saindo de seus punhos. Patética maneira de se matar com vampiros na cidade. Me sento na cama e a puxo pelo braço com força, sentindo-a relutar e tentar não vir. Mas sorrio, tentando acalmá-la e mostrar que é seguro.

-Por que veio? – ela pergunta, de joelhos na cama, deixando que a puxe para meu colo, colocando-a como uma criança pequena entre meus braços. – Por que ele não veio?

-Por que todos eles se foram. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, arrepios de medo e de excitação atravessaram o corpo dela. – Só eu fiquei. Fiquei para terminar algo.

Meu tom de voz me entregou, e o medo a inundou outra vez. Seus olhos castanhos me fitaram com medo e a melhor parte é saber que ela entendeu exatamente o que eu disse. Eu não fiquei porque senti que era errado Edward a deixar, fiquei porque queria o sangue dela. Fiquei porque Alice me deixou. Fiquei porque estou cansado de ser o bom moço, e não receber nada em troca.

Sentada em meu colo ela quis lutar, sabendo exatamente que não iria escapar. Mas mesmo assim ela tentava, se debatia, ganhando marcas roxas nos braços e nas pernas. Ela se virou no meu colo, colando as costas em meu peito. Continuou a se debater e tentar escapar, me fazendo ter que segurá-la ainda mais.

Seu sangue escorria por seus punhos, o cheiro me deixando insano, mas eu ainda conseguia ver com certa racionalidade. Afinal, se ela não parasse de se debater, não teria graça passar tudo que passei para poder ter o sangue de Isabella Swan descendo por minha garganta.

-O que mais me deixa curioso em tudo isso, Isabella, é ver que você nos conhece tão bem... - O corpo dela se deixou cair por sobre o meu, os braços ficando moles em minhas mãos. - E continua a achar que vai escapar de mim.

Merda! Eu poderia matá-la sem precisar fazer esforço, mas Isabella merecia uma atenção especial, principalmente por ter um sangue como o dela. Entendo perfeitamente o porque de Edward a querer tanto. E agradeço a ele por tê-la deixado para trás e sozinha.

Me levantei, com ela no colo, e a fiz andar, mesmo que tropeçando enquanto se movia. O bom de ter o Chefe Swan ocupado em outra cidade, foi que o sangue que pingava dos dedos de Isabella, caiam mais em mim do que nela ou no chão.

Fechei os braços dela contra o próprio corpo, pressionando as feridas na camiseta dela. Empurrava as pernas dela com as minhas, andando juntos. Minhas coxas empurravam as coxas dela, seu corpo pressionado contra o meu, ela se empurrando. Ri disso, ela ainda estava a fazer força.

Entrei no banheiro com ela, os cabelos revoltos bem abaixo de meu nariz me deixavam quase que insano demais. Mas não, ainda não. Era necessário um processo. Eu me instruira bem demais para voltar a ser um mero assassino. Tudo agora requer plano e esforço, mesmo que o resultado seja o mesmo no fim.

A soltei por completo, vendo-a bater o quadril contra a pia, as mãos caindo dentro da porcelana. Dei risada outra vez, ela conseguia ser o ser humano mais desastrado da face da Terra. Não se moveu, sinto que está fraca, com medo e com certo alívio ainda. Talvez por ver um Cullen outra vez. Só ainda não contei a ela que meu nome é – e sempre será – Whitlock.

Espalmo uma de minhas mãos em suas costas, meus dedos se fecham no tecido que ela usa e o puxo com força, rasgando-o do corpo dela. Ela geme de medo e tenta se esquivar. Adoro sentir como se fosse realmente dono da vida dela. Prenso Isabella pelo quadril na pia, as mãos dela estão brancas e sem força, os cortes foram fundos. E o aroma delicioso que sai dali faz minha mente decair milímetro por milímetro, me afundando na minha real natureza.

Com as mãos em sua cintura, rasgo a calça de moletom que ela está usando, o tecido cai no chão, enquanto vejo o corpo dela estremecer. Seu choro é baixo, mas suas emoções são altas. Medo, dor, fraqueza, pânico. Ela está seguindo a minha linha de raciocínio. Está começando a entender a gravidade da situação em que se encontra. Agora, sem roupa alguma lhe cobrindo o corpo, posso entender porque Edward ficava tão alucinado quando a prensava contra ele. A garota tem um belo corpo, o que terá certa valia, talvez, em algumas horas.

A empurrei pra dentro do banheiro, ignorando totalmente a vergonha que ela estava sentindo. Na verdade, o maldito filho da puta do Edward é que deveria estar envergonhado. Mas dele eu cuido depois, agora tenho um problema maior pra cuidar. Tenho que eliminar o cheiro de sangue dela, ou vou acabar por matá-la agora.

Ligo o chuveiro no frio, ignorando o choro e a tentativa de escapar dela. A seguro debaixo do jato de água, enquanto com a outra mão tiro e rasgo pequenos pedaços de minha camisa. Vou enrolá-los nos punhos dela até levá-la ao hospital. Quero que ela fique viva para ter forças enquanto a sugo de pouco em pouco. Por horas a fio.

-Por quê, Jasper? – a voz baixa dela é ridícula.

-Por que eu quero. Por que ele te levou pra mim, ele ofereceu seu sangue pra mim. Ele sabia bem que eu não me seguraria por muito tempo.

O pânico inundou o banheiro e fechei a porta com o pé. A segurei pelo braço, fechando os dedos por sobre um dos ferimentos. Ela gemeu de dor e tentou puxar o braço, mas só fez com que seu corpo viesse de encontro ao meu. Sorri disso e a vejo deixar lágrimas se misturarem com as gotas de água que escorriam de seu cabelo e rosto.

O corpo dela estava contra o meu quando me dei conta do que tinha nas mãos. Isabella viu a sombra que passou por meus olhos e começou a lutar outra vez, tentando se soltar. Me pergunto, de onde ela tirou forças para fazer tudo isso depois de sangrar aquele tanto?

A empurro de volta para o jato de água frio e vou junto, batendo-a contra o azulejo. Seu corpo pende um pouco contra o meu, ficando mole. Acho que a deixei desorientada. Afastou suas pernas com as minhas e pressiono meu joelho entre as pernas dela, sentindo-a. Isabella pode ser tudo, menos desejável. Edward, seu babaca.

-Me solta. Jasper, por favor.

A voz fraca dela me faz olhá-la nos olhos, vendo os castanhos baços de choro e medo. E isso me intriga um pouco. Ela realmente acha que me conhece? Ela acha que eu sou um bom moço? Que sou um cavalheiro? Ela não ouviu minha história? Não conhece meu passado? Bom, se ela não conhece vou fazê-la conhecer.

-Por que eu deveria fazer isso?

Empurro meu joelho para cima entre as pernas dela. Ela está parando de lutar. E isso pode ser algo chato quando você quer realmente algo para ter o que fazer. A solto e a vejo desmoronar no chão, a água caindo em seu corpo e fazendo tremer de frio. Me afasto e fico observando-a por um momento. Algumas idéias começam a se formar em minha mente, e se Isabella quer a morte e quer deixar de existir, posso lhe garantir isso. Mas acho que terei algo mais interessante a oferecer.

-Isabella. – a vejo estremecer e se afastar, empurrando-se contra os azulejos. – Quer morrer, não quer? – ela nega, contrariando suas ações anteriores. – Cortou os punhos por diversão? – o silêncio responde. Dou risada. – Vou ajudá-la. Edward se foi, não vai voltar. Quero seu sangue, e não vou desistir enquanto não o tiver. – ela começou a soluçar bem alto. – Mas quero algo mais.

A cabeça dela se levantou tão rápido que os ossos estralaram no pescoço. Sentia o pânico dela começando a crescer novamente. A tristeza sendo substituída por um momento.

-Se deseja tanto a morte, posso ajudá-la agora. Mas se ainda quiser ficar viva, eu deixarei. Por enquanto. – era como se eu estivesse falando novamente com os recém nascidos. Era ótimo ter controle sobre alguém outra vez. – Porém, é minha. Sua vida é minha.

-Mas...

-Nada. – o grunhido de fome em meu peito a fez ter medo outra vez, afundando a onda de raiva que havia aparecido. – Vai viver, vai fingir que Edward não existiu. Vai matá-lo em sua memória. Vai esquecer de todos. Menos de mim, por que salvei sua vida, e agora ela me pertence. Você é minha agora.

Não lhe daria chance de protestar. Ela tinha duas escolhas, aceitar o que eu estava falando, ou eu tomaria seu sangue. E iria jurar a ela, faria com que sofresse por horas enquanto me saciava.

-Agora vamos, preciso que fique bem. – a puxei para cima, colocando-a de pé e enrolando os pedaços de minha camisa em seus punhos. Logo o tecido se inundou de sangue, mas serviria até chegarmos ao hospital. Enquanto jogava o roupão por seus ombros, apreciei mais uma vez seu corpo. E então, ela se manifestou.

-Por que me odeia?

-Por que me fez voltar a ser que eu sempre fui. – meu ódio deixou meu corpo, atingiu o corpo dela, afundou o banheiro em uma escuridão ainda pior do que já estava.

-Eu só amei vocês.

-Só esqueceu de si mesma.

A virei na direção do corredor e corri para fora da casa, levando-a até o hospital.

* * *

Bella POV

Meus olhos ardiam conforme a luz forte batia e eu tentava me levantar. Queria me situar, queria saber onde estava. Senti uma mão na minha e a afastei, olhando para o lado e vendo que meu pai acordava, olhando com o rosto amassado.

-Bells, calma.

Ele me disse como se fosse algo fácil de se fazer. Todas as malditas lembranças inundaram a minha cabeça de uma só vez e eu procurei pelo quarto por Jasper, mas não o achei. Mas sabia que ele estava me observando, sabia que ele estava por aí. Olhei pra mim mesma, vendo que estava no hospital, meus punhos enfaixados com várias faixas, uma agulha mandava soro para meu corpo por um furo em meu braço. Me virei para meu pai novamente, lágrimas escorrendo por meus olhos.

-Pai...

-Está tudo bem, Bells. – ele estava chocado comigo, mas não disse nada. Apenas acariciou minha cabeça e ficou me fitando. – Quer que eu chame sua mãe?

Oh, não. Minha mãe estava aqui, o que significava drama demais para uma coisa tão babaca e que eu voltaria a fazer. Me surpreendi com o ódio por mim mesma em minha mente, mas talvez ela estivesse certa. Eu merecia meu ódio. Merecia minha raiva, meu nojo, minha pena. Eu não conseguia fazer Edward me amar, não conseguia fazê-lo fica comigo, destruí a vida de Jasper tornando-o novamente naquele monstro, afastei minha família e todos que eu amava. E nem ao menos me matar eu conseguia. Eu era digna de pena.

-Bella, porque...

Olhei na outra direção, não ia deixá-lo ver o porque de ter feito aquilo. Muito menos que ele soubesse que nem um suicídio eu conseguira terminar. E que por hora Jasper estava me rondando, com certeza dando uma de bom moço. Estremeci de ódio. Lembrando exatamente das palavras dele. Mas não teria tempo de se achar meu dono, eu estaria morta antes disso.

-Bella, espero que saiba que te amo. – ouvi Charlie engolir em seco. Ele estava tendo um péssimo momento. – Não precisa fazer isso...

-Oh, Bella.

A voz da minha mãe chegou até meu ouvido e virei ainda mais o rosto, evitando olhar na direção da porta. Era pior do que eu imaginava. Já não bastava a maldita dó que eu sentia por mim mesma, tinha que agüentar a deles também. Se eles soubessem o quanto o mundo é um inferno e como as coisas me tragaram para baixo e para a dor, eles sentiriam orgulho de mim por tentar me matar. Se eles soubessem que não consegui fazer um rapaz me amar e ficar comigo, eles teriam vergonha de que eu continuasse viva.

Eu tenho vergonha de estar viva. Odeio o fato de que Jasper tenha ficado, mesmo que tenha sido para me matar. Ele não tinha o direito de ter mudado de idéia e de ter me salvado. Ele não tinha o direito de achar que pode entrar na minha vida e se achar meu dono. EU QUERO MORRER!

-Bella, por que...

Minha mãe também tentou me perguntar, mas então me virei para ela, mostrando meu rosto. Ambos recuaram um pouco de onde estavam. Meu pai se levantou da cadeira ao lado da minha cama, seus olhos me fitando com certa apreensão. Se eles não haviam entendido, eu iria explicar com todas as letras. E que os médicos chamassem de revolta adolescente, depressão, fuga. Eu queria morrer, Bella tinha que morrer. E ninguém iria me impedir.

-Me deixem em paz.

Renée saiu do quarto chorando, Charlie ainda se demorou, mas também saiu, fechando a porta. Pois bem, agora eu estava a mercê de minha vontade. A vontade de mandar tudo para o quinto dos infernos e esperar pelo fim que eu mesma causaria. Olhei para os lados, precisava achar algo que pudesse me ajudar a cortar as bandagens e os pontos que com certeza eles me deram.

-Eles vão costurar novamente. – olhei para frente e vi Jasper sentado no pequeno sofá de dois lugares bem a frente da minha cama, na parte escura do quarto.

-O quê...?

-Isabella, faça um favor a si mesma, e não me provoque. – a voz dele parecia extremamente funda, como se estivesse longe. – Sinta o tanto de pena que quiser de si mesma, mas vai sair desse hospital viva. Ou vai sofrer as conseqüências.

Eu não tive tempo de perguntar quais seriam as conseqüências, ele já estava a meu lado, os braços segurando os meus contra a maca, o rosto bem colado ao meu. Os olhos tão negros como nunca tinha visto antes. Aquele não era Jasper, e por um lado, eu entendia perfeitamente o porque de não ser ele.

-Não terão outras conseqüências diferentes das que você está pensando. – ele sabia que estava com medo que ele fosse me matando aos poucos. Mas talvez não fosse lá uma péssima idéia. – Não vai gostar como acha. Então...

Eu poderia enfrentá-lo, poderia xingá-lo, poderia pedir para me matar – porque era o que eu queria -, mas Jasper era uma outra pessoa agora. Era um morto diferente do que eu conhecia. Ele estava a tomar conta de minhas emoções, me mandando para a maldita inconsciência. Eu até tentei lutar contra isso, mas no fim, ele me venceu. Ele me controla, é meu dono.

* * *

Alice POV

Eu via o futuro de Bella. Eu vi exatamente o que me vira fazer nas minhas visões. Não mudei nada, mas as visões também não mudaram. Ele ainda a torturava, ela ainda lutava contra, e Edward... Edward apenas não estava aqui. Era patético o modo como eu fingia que não acontecia nada, que sorria fingida para todos. Que me fazia de feliz, mas era a mais triste de todos.

Vi Jasper matá-la. O vi mudar de idéia. Vi que ele a machucava, o modo como ele a tratava. E eu queria poder ir até lá e matá-lo, arrancar a cabeça dele e poder atear fogo em seu corpo. Mas quando me vi decidindo sobre isso, a visão mudava, Bella morria do mesmo jeito, assim como eu também. Ele nos matava, estava cego de ódio.

O vi mudar de idéias tantas vezes que o que mais me assustava era que o que o controlava, era a sede. Era o desejo pelo sangue dela. Quando ele a queria matar, ela morria. Quando ele desejava que ela vivesse, mas sofresse, Bella sofria como nenhum outro ser humano sofrera. Jasper estava decidido de que a culpa de todas as coisas erradas que deram na vida dele – e de toda a família – era culpa de Bella, dela e somente dela. Ele havia decido em uma idéia fixa nas últimas vezes, torturá-la. Mas antes que eu me lançasse para fora da janela do quarto dessa nova casa, vi o desfecho desse sofrimento.

Se eu pudesse chorar estaria a derramar lágrimas demais. Eu amava demais Bella para ver o desfecho que isso teria e deixar acontecer. E amava Jasper, mesmo com os erros dele, mesmo com as coisas horríveis que ele ainda faria. O fim, o desfecho que tudo isso teria, me fazia continuar a amar ambos. Mesmo que nenhum de nós sobreviva no fim, mesmo que nenhum de nós consiga passar por essa dor, eu sei exatamente o que ele busca em Bella. O que ela ainda vai buscar nele. Mesmo que demore vários dias para entender, que perca muito sangue e sanidade enquanto isso.

E que cause mais estragos do que acha que vai. Bella já está morta, mas ainda vai descobrir isso.

* * *

_continua..._


	2. Capítulo 2

**N.A.:** _Olá pessoas lindas! Primeiro quero agradecer a todos vocês que comentaram, que colocaram a fic no alerta. Todos que colocaram a fic no favorito. Estiu igual a criança no Natal. Já terminei essa fic, apenas revisando e mudando algumas coisinhas._

_Novamente aviso que a fic tem palavras e situações fortes. CUIDADO! E lembrem-se, o Jake já sabe de tudo sobre os Cullen!  
_

_Vou agradecer um por um que comentou aqui:_

_**Gabby: **Cada vez que vejo comentários seus fico feliz. Kill Me acabou se tornando a fic preferida de muita gente, e eu amo demais isso. Ainda bem que é sua também. E se gostou de Kill Me, vai adorar essa aqui. Espero que goste._

_**Izzie:** Opa, existem fics mais dark, mas ainda bem que achou essa... ahauahuahua Que bom que adorou, fico feliz. Espero que continue gostando._

_**Jessika:** Ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer, mas espero que continue entre duas favoritas. Ainda bem que é uma nova fã de JB. Amei isso. Espero que comente._

_**Bea:** Aqui está o capítulo, espero que goste. hauaauauha Kill Me fez sucesso. Que bom que gostou também. Comente._

_**Ingrid:** Amor, eu te adoro. Quando você aparece, sempre fico feliz. Curiosidade faz bem, o Jasper cruel ainda nem apareceu... ahauaauuha. Espero que goste e comente._

_Pessoas que não comentaram, comentem!_

_Boa Leitura!  
_

* * *

Capítulo 2

Jacob POV

Quando soube o que Bella tentara fazer, não consegui acreditar. Era ridículo que ela tentara tirar a própria vida por causa do sanguessuga. Mas de algum modo eu sabia que tinha mais coisa por detrás dessa situação. Ele não fora embora simplesmente, tinha algo acontecendo e algo sério, a ponto de fazer Bella cortar os pulsos e sangrar por toda a casa.

Soube por meu pai que um dos Cullen a tinha levado até o hospital, e minha primeira suspeita foi de que seria o 'namorado' dela arrependido que tivesse voltado e visto a merda que tinha feito. Mas não, era um dos irmãos dele. O tal de Jasper. Aparentemente, o covarde do namorado dela, a abandonara de vez. Bella ficara quase uma semana no hospital, recebendo sangue e soro, dormindo a maior parte do tempo.

Fui vê-la algumas vezes, mas evitava ficar muito tempo, o cheiro do sanguessuga estava por toda a parte. Inclusive na pele de Bella. Saber sobre eles, o que eles eram na verdade, foi mais ou menos um choque. Eu meio que não entendia porque não gostava deles, mas agora estava explicado. Pena que foram embora e somente um ficou, seria interessante.

Quando Charlie ligou e disse que Bella já estava em casa, quase que corri para vê-la, mas achei melhor esperar alguns dias mais. Ela poderia estar querendo espaço, estar com vontade de ficar sozinha. Mas ela tentara se matar, ficar sozinha deveria ser a última coisa que ela deveria fazer. Entrei no Rabbit e dirigi o mais rápido que consegui até lá, vendo que meu pai havia ligado pra casa deles, pois Charlie estava na porta, me esperando. Realmente a idade o alcançara, ele parecia que estava morrendo antes do tempo.

O rosto com olheiras roxas, os olhos cansados, o corpo curvado. Bella deveria estar dando trabalho. Desci do carro, vendo que outro carro cinza estava estacionado ali perto. Tive uma breve idéia de quem estava ali. E só foi chegar na porta de entrada que o cheiro dele invadiu meu nariz, queimando. Mas não forte, ele não estava ali no andar de baixo.

-Jacob, tente não falar sobre... – Charlie não disse a palavra suicídio, deveria ser difícil encarar que sua filha tentara tirar a própria vida. – Ela está lá em cima, com Jasper. Um dos irmãos de Edward.

Renée fungou alto, com raiva ao ouvir o nome de Edward. Aparentemente todos estavam com ódio do cara por ter deixado Bella nessa situação, e por ele ser responsável pela tentativa de suicídio dela. Assenti e subi as escadas devagar, mas fazendo barulho. O vampiro tinha que saber que eu estava ali, e que deveria sair fora antes mesmo de eu entrar no quarto de Bella. Percebi que era a primeira vez que estava ali.

A porta estava fechada, mas não foi preciso bater, o tal Jasper abriu a porta e saiu, passando por mim com um sorriso tranqüilo no rosto. Sinceramente, ele deveria ser retardado, era impossível que já não soubesse o que eu era. Esperei que ele descesse a escada por inteiro e o ouvi falando com Charlie, mas não prestei atenção. Ouvi Bella soluçar e fui na direção do quarto, encostando a porta atrás de mim. O quarto estava meio escuro, a luz do abajur na mesa do lado oposto do quarto deixava apenas parte da cama iluminada.

Vi Bella se cobrir com o edredom, seu rosto coberto de lágrimas, os olhos arregalados conforme ela divisava quem estava ali. Percebi que ela começara a chorar mais e mais, escondendo o rosto entre o edredom. Sorri e me aproximei, parando perto da cama. Olhei pelo chão, tinha que ver tudo, era a primeira vez que estava ali, queria memorizar cada pedaço. Talvez eu não voltasse aqui outra vez, mas quem sabe agora eu poderia estar aqui sempre, não?

No chão vi peças de roupas, e desviei os olhos para outra coisa quando vi uma calcinha de Bella jogada ali. Fiquei meio sem graça, mas sou um curioso – e aparentemente pervertido – voltei meus olhos a calcinha. De algodão, branca. Ouvi Bella soluçar outra vez e olhei para onde deveria estar seu rosto, mas só vi suas mãos cobrindo sua face com o edredom. Sentei a seu lado, puxando com certa força o tecido para lhe descobrir o rosto.

-Bella, pare com isso.

Puxei forte demais o edredom, que desceu por seus ombros, mostrando que ela estava sem blusa. A olhei nos olhos, evitando ficar mais sem graça do que já estava, e tentando não deixá-la nervosa. Vi que ela se cobriu outra vez, até o pescoço e ficou me olhando. Eu tinha que estar com a cara mais pervertida possível para ela me fitar desse jeito.

-O que faz aqui? – até a voz dela estava diferente, mas grossa, severa.

-Vim te ver. – a olhei firmemente nos olhos, tentando entender onde estava a Bella que conheci. – Está...?

-Melhor? Não. – ela levantou o corpo, se sentando, mas tomando todo o cuidado para não se mostrar outra vez. – Não quero estar melhor.

-Bella, não diga isso.

-Cale a boca, Jacob. Você não sabe de nada. – a voz ríspida dela me deu nos nervos. Eu vim até aqui para vê-la, para ser amigo dela e ela ficava assim? Não estava muito certo.

-Cale a boca você. Tenta se matar, quase acaba com a vida da sua mãe e do seu pai. Me deixa preocupado, deixa todo mundo de cabelo em pé e ainda acha que pode ficar falando desse jeito? Cale a boca você, Bella. – eu deveria me segurar, mas criança mimada já me basta as que tem na reserva, Bella tinha quase dezoito anos nas costas para ficar a dar ataques de adolescente.

A vi ficar em silêncio, apenas me olhando. Os olhos semi-cerrados e nervosos. Pouco me abalei, ela poderia ficar irritada e me mandar embora, eu pelo menos tinha sido sincero com ela. Cansei de esperar, já estava a mais de dez minutos em silêncio. Fui me levantar, mas ela me segurou pelo braço. Ouvi seu choro outra vez e a olhei. Ela agora parecia um cachorrinho perdido.

-Eu... fica... deita comigo.

Teria engasgado se tivesse algo na boca. Meu ar parou de entrar para os pulmões e eu tive que olhar bem pra ela para ver que ela realmente tinha dito aquilo, e não minha mente absurda – e recém descoberta, perversa – que tinha dito aquelas palavras. A fitei por um longo momento, vendo-a ainda segurar meu braço, agora com mais força. Não sabia se deveria me deitar ou ir embora, apenas deixando que ela pensasse sobre o que fez e as palavras que falei.

Respirei fundo e me sentei novamente, girei meu corpo e me deitei a seu lado, ocupando mais espaço que ela. Fitei o teto, sem me mexer, isso ultrapassava todas as barreiras que eu já tinha pensado. Nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, eu poderia pensar em escutar da boca de Bella que ela fosse me pedir para deitar com ela.

-Olhe pra mim, Jacob.

O pedido dela me parecia um pouco complicado demais. Não que fosse complicado me virar, mas seria complicado me virar agora lembrando que ela parecia estar sem roupa alguma por debaixo do edredom, e ainda bem que eu estava por cima. Ela deveria estar somente de calcinha, a não ser que essa calcinha no chão do lado da cama fosse a que ela deveria estar usando. Deus, por que ela quer que eu me vire? Para que eu passe vergonha com o maldito estado que estou agora? Por que pensar na calcinha dela – sem que ela esteja usando – e nos ombros nus dela, indicando que ela não estava usando nada por aquela área também, me deixou nessa situação?

-Jacob?

Fechei os olhos e me virei na cama, ficando de frente pra Bella, vendo-a ainda chorar, mas ficar em silêncio. Os braços estavam para fora do edredom, e logo um deles me segurou mais perto dela. Ótimo, ela queria ficar abraçada. Perfeito.

Foi então que a situação me acertou de verdade. As vezes penso bem devagar, e isso deve ser algo tão complicado quando se precisa pensar rápido e ser esperto. Mas agora me veio na mente, se Bella estava sem roupa, o que aquele vampiro estava fazendo aqui? Fechei e abri os olhos, enquanto várias e várias imagens absurdas tomavam conta da minha mente. Seria um péssimo momento, mas a pergunta teria que deixar meu cérebro ou eu iria surtar.

-Bella, o que Jasper fazia aqui?

Ela não respondeu, apenas me abraçou mais forte, forçando o corpo contra o meu e encaixou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Minha mente se encaminhou de montar cenas macabras daquele sanguessuga estar ali pegando Bella entre os braços dele, jogando-a na cama, separando as pernas dela, enquanto ela imaginava estar com Edward, e ele se...

CHEGA! Precisei gritar comigo mesmo ou eu finalizaria aquela imagem na minha cabeça, e ficaria traumatizado para o resto da vida. Fechei os olhos, abraçando o corpo de Bella, vendo-a respirar mais fundo e voltar a chorar, dessa vez com mais força. Eu tinha que saber se aquele vampiro, irmão do outro vampiro covarde, estivera ali com ela, naquela cama, tendo o que eu queria pra mim.

-Bella, ele...?

-Não, Jacob. Ele não fez nada. – a voz dela estava alta quando respondeu, e ela se afastou de mim, saindo da cama sem se importar de estar sem roupa. Virei meu corpo e meu rosto na outra direção, enquanto a ouvi abrir e fechar gavetas com raiva. Esperei por um momento e então me virei, ela já estava trocada, e me olhava com certa preocupação. Eu não reconhecia aquela garota ali.

-Bella?

-Vamos dar uma volta? – ela sugeriu, puxando o tênis do chão e os calçando.

-É de noite, Bella.

-Eu percebi. Vamos. – eu não consegui nem ao menos dizer 'tudo bem', ela já estava fora do quarto, descendo as escadas. Desci atrás dela, não sentindo mais o cheiro do vampiro por ali.

Ao chegarmos na cozinha, Charlie estava parado no meio do cômodo, com Renée a seu lado, e essa sorria para Bella. Ninguém estava realmente feliz ali, mas ao menos estavam tentando. Foi quando vi pela primeira vez o estrago que Bella tinha feito nela mesma. As costuras em seus dois punhos, a linha preta contra a pele extremamente clara dela. Bella havia realmente tentado se matar, e acho que só acreditei nisso ao ver a linha ali costurando a pele dela.

No hospital me impedi de ver isso, talvez eu seja um covarde que não acredita que se matar seja algo realmente possível. Mas Bella outra vez arrebenta minhas barreiras. Ela disse algo a Charlie e Renée e saiu porta a fora, eu fiquei no mesmo lugar, no fim da escada e os fitei. Charlie foi quem falou:

-Não a deixei ir na direção da casa deles. – assenti e sai da casa, vendo a rua. Ela já estava sentada no banco do motorista da própria caminhonete, me esperando. Procurei pelo carro do vampiro, mas não estava mais lá. Melhor assim.

-Aonde vamos? – perguntei quando sentei ao lado dela. Bella apenas ligou a caminhonete e saiu da garagem, sem me responder. – Bella?

-Vamos resolver uns assuntos pendentes. – essa frase me deu medo.

* * *

Bella POV

Jacob continuou falando boa parte do caminho e eu quis acertar minha cabeça no painel várias vezes. Ele conseguia ser irritante e companheiro, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu só queria me afastar daquele quarto por um momento. Jacob fora meu salvador, e nem ao menos sabia. A idéia de me matar estava presente em minha mente, rondando. Ocasionalmente me assaltava e então Jasper aparecia como que feito de fumaça e me colocava para dormir, me impedindo de concretizar o desejo de deixar de existir.

Porém, ele estava a ficar irritado. E estava a se mostrar ainda mais filho da mãe. Antes de Jacob chegar, uma hora antes, para ser exata, Jasper chegou. Conversou com Charlie, me deixando ouvir a conversa, e então disse que iria conversar comigo, tentar me fazer sair um pouco. Segundos depois ele entrou em meu quarto. Eu estava encolhida na cama, era a primeira vez que ele aparecia assim, para que todos soubessem que ele estava ali.

Mas nada disso o impediu. Ele fechou a porta ao passar e me fitou seriamente, testando minhas emoções. Após ficar alguns segundos vendo se teria que me colocar para dormir, seguiu em frente com o que viera fazer. Eu deveria saber bem que ele não estava ali para se redimir. Ele estava ali para provar mais uma vez que se achava meu dono.

O vi sentando na cama, tirando a própria camisa, e me puxando com força pelo ombro. A dor de ser segurada daquele jeito era horrível, mas ele não pareceu se importar nem um pouco com a minha dor. Deus, eu queria tanto que ele se irritasse o suficiente e me matasse de uma vez. Mesmo que durasse por horas, no fim eu estaria morta e isso seria bom.

Ele tirou toda a minha roupa, me deitando e me pressionando contra o colchão. Era a primeira vez que ele ia tão longe, e eu me debati. Deus, eu realmente me debati e tentei me soltar, mas não consegui. Ele me segurou com força, forçando a perna entre as minhas outra vez, seu joelho tocando-me novamente entre as pernas.

Solucei e quase engasguei. Estava puta da vida, queria tanto poder matá-lo pelas coisas que ele estava fazendo comigo. Ele não tinha direito de fazer isso. Mas ele fazia, fazia isso porque eu era fraca e inútil. Se eu estivesse morta, ele não poderia fazer nada disso. Mas aparentemente, minha vontade de morrer atiçou seus sentidos, e Jasper disse baixo em meu ouvido, ficando nervoso.

-Isabella, não me provoque. – sua voz me assustou naquele momento, eu senti mais medo por meu corpo, do que por minha vida realmente. – Não queira me ver irritado e descontando em você de um jeito que você não quer.

Eu queria ter poder para matá-lo. Mas o máximo que consegui fazer foi dar um grito abafado por entre seus dedos, que seguravam a minha boca. A outra mão dele segurou o tempo todo somente uma das minhas mãos, enquanto a outra minha permanecia livre. E eu tentava arranhá-lo, batendo nas costas dele. Mas nada surtia efeito, ele era uma pedra realmente.

Nunca tinha sentido um homem assim, e fiquei com nojo de mim mesma por não poder impedir que ele estivesse me tocando e se esfregando em mim. Eu queria morrer, e naquele momento eu me deixei ficar ainda menos Bella e mais suicida. Mordi o dedo dele que estava mais próximo de meus dentes, vendo que ele tirava a mão de minha boca e segurava meus cabelos, inclinando minha cabeça e expondo meu pescoço. Era isso, ele ia me matar e tudo estaria encerrado.

-Vai... – deixei escapar. Foi o meu maior erro. Jasper riu contra meu pescoço, aparentemente, ele agora conseguia se controlar bem mais.

-Isabella, você quer morrer. – a mão dele estava descendo por minha barriga, tocando onde nunca ninguém havia tocado antes. – Mas você tem que viver. Tem que continuar aqui, e esquecer esse sofrimento. Ainda não é sua hora.

Os dedos dele me tocaram e eu me debati, sentindo que ele puxava mais ainda meu cabelo. Sem pensar parei o carro, sentindo os dedos dele começando a procurar caminho para dentro de mim. Desliguei o motor e tirei a chave do contato, Jacob estava me perguntando se estava tudo bem. Eu não respondi. Sentia os dedos de Jasper trilhando minha intimidade, simulando a entrada e saída deles de dentro de mim. E eu me odiava, eu queria arrancar minha pele. Eu fiquei molhada para ele. Lembro perfeitamente das palavras dele. Eu queria tanto matá-lo, e queria tanto morrer. Por que eu era nojenta, e ele não poderia me ter. Ele não.

-Isabella, você me pertence. – ele inalou meu cheiro, eu apenas lhe fitava os olhos claros. – Seu corpo já percebeu. Só resta sua mente.

Eu tinha que dar um basta, eu tinha que tirar as sensações dele de mim. Ouvi Jacob chamar meu nome outra vez e me virei para ele. Estávamos no acostamento da estrada que levava a reserva, mas ainda estávamos perto da cidade. Fitei Jacob por um longo tempo, ele me olhava esperando que eu falasse algo. Mas eu queria fazer tudo menos, falar. Jacob poderia ter o que ele queria desde sempre. Ele poderia me ter. Agora.

Beijei Jacob como nunca havia beijado Edward. Sentei em seu colo e pouco me importei que ele estivesse tentando falar algo. Eu queria aquilo, eu queria apagar cada pedaço de vampiro que ainda existia em minha mente. Eu queria sentir pele quente e viva debaixo de mim. Eu queria alguém vivo, de verdade, comigo.

Senti que Jacob estava excitado com a posição em que estávamos e isso era ótimo. Procurei o zíper de seu shorts com meus dedos da mão direita, enquanto com a esquerda o segurava pelos cabelos, impedindo que ele afastasse a boca da minha. Eu quero senti-lo dentro de mim. E que Jasper veja isso.

Sei bem que ele está por perto, quase posso senti-lo. E quero que ele veja isso, quero que ele veja como posso ser humana, como posso ser patética e saber disso. Quero que ele veja o quanto qualquer pessoa pode me ter, menos ele.

-Bella, eu...

-Cala a boca. – disse enquanto finalmente abria seu shorts e conseguia passar minha mão para dentro de sua boxer. Nunca fiz isso, não sei o que fazer, mas dane-se, eu quero e isso vai acontecer.

Jacob finalmente entendeu que eu não iria parar e que eu o queria, espalmou as mãos em minha camiseta, tirando-a e jogando-a no banco. As mãos quentes dele me apertavam em todos os milímetros descobertos, me fazendo sentir certa dor. Ainda estava machucada de ter lutado com Jasper, mas não me importei nem um pouco com isso. Aparentemente ele sabia mais do que eu sobre isso tudo, começou a me tirar do colo dele, abrindo minha calça, beijando minha barriga. O espaço limitado da cabine de minha caminhonete fez com que eu logo voltasse a seu colo, sentindo apenas um fino tecido da boxer dele me atrapalhando de meu objetivo.

-Jacob, tire logo isso. – minha voz estava séria, mas era a última coisa que eu me importaria agora. Eu queria senti-lo dentro de mim, e queria agora.

Senti Jasper do lado de fora, observando, mas não olhei em outra direção a não seu para os olhos de Jacob, que parecia assustado com minhas ações. Eu não poderia deixá-lo estragar isso, Jacob queria tanto quanto eu, e não seria Jasper e seu maldito jeito de dizer que eu pertencia a ele, que me diria se eu poderia transar com outra pessoa ou não.

-Tem certeza, Bells? – a voz suave e cheia de desejo de Jacob me deixou ainda mais quente, eu assenti. O vi olhar para baixo e fiquei tentada a olhar também, mas não olhei. Fiquei apenas a olhar o topo da cabeça dele, senti-o se encostar devagar em mim. Estremeci e na insana vontade de sentir dor e esquecer que ela já era parte de mim, desci meu corpo com força contra o dele.

Um grito baixo escapou de minha garganta e Jacob me segurou firmemente pela cintura, chamando meu nome repetidas vezes, preocupado comigo. Balancei a cabeça e abri os olhos, não era o momento de ser fracote ou de me deixar abalar com essa dor minúscula. O olhei e escorri minhas mãos até seus cabelos, segurando-os com força e trazendo a cabeça dele para mais perto de minha, beijando e sugando seus lábios.

-Acha que...

-Continua. – eu não queria ouvir nada a não ser meus gemidos e os dele. Talvez isso cessasse a maldita voz de Jasper me dizendo: _'você me pertence.'_

As mãos de Jacob moveram meu quadril para frente e para trás, devagar. Mas aquilo não era suficiente, eu queria mais. Muito mais. Me movi para cima e para baixo, meu lábio inferior preso entre os dentes de Jacob. A dor de ter me forçado contra ele começando a aparecer, o prazer enrolando-se por minha mente. Eu queria esquecer que eu era Bella, que era propriedade de alguém. Que eu fora deixada de lado por que não era boa o suficiente.

Senti Jacob se empurrar para dentro de mim com força, o ritmo acelerando e sua boca marcando cada pedaço de pele que ele achava em meu pescoço. Mordiscando, sugando, cravando os dentes com força suficiente para me deixar irritada. Mas eu queria. Queria mais. Muito mais.

* * *

Jasper POV

Observo enquanto ela desce e sobe o corpo contra o de Jacob. O rosto contorcido de prazer, as mãos agarrando o cabelo dele. É patética a tentativa dela de não me deixar ter o que deveria ser de Edward. Como se eu fosse me importar com isso. Isabella geme alto, sabendo que estou aqui observando. Jacob agarra o corpo dela, pressionando-a contra ele, acelerando o ritmo ainda mais.

Os seios de Isabella se movem com seu corpo, para cima e para baixo, seios alvos e pequenos. Jacob tem sorte de que Edward não está aqui pra ver que ele os toca com tanta possessividade. Adolescentes são patéticos. A vejo acelerar o ritmo do próprio quadril, jogando a cabeça para trás e gemendo o nome do garoto, chegando ao clímax. Enquanto ele afunda-se ainda mais para dentro dela em uma última estocada, sorrindo e dizendo repetidas vezes o nome dela.

Sinceramente, Isabella mal perde por esperar.

* * *

_continua..._


	3. Capítulo 3

**N.A.:** _Olá, a autora insana aqui veio dar um recado. Nesse capítulo pode ser que você ache algumas coisas meio complicadinhas, tipo o Jasper no quarto da Bella. Bom, as cenas lá podem ser consideradas fortes, mas aí vai da sua noção com a fic, né? Então, aviso dado._

_Agradecendo quem comentou:_

_**Bea:** Adolescência é um caos. hauauahuaa Aqui está o que o Jasper vai fazer. Espero que comente._

_**ChastityKeat:** O Jasper ainda nem começou a ser mal. Comente e espero que goste._

_**Gabby:** A NC ainda nem começou a acontecer... ahauauahua. Aqui está o que a Isabella mal podia esperar para ver. Espero que goste e comente.  
_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

Capítulo 3

Jasper POV

Destruí o quarto em que eu e Alice dormimos todo o tempo em que ficamos em Forks. Não me interessa nada do que tenha lá, pra mim, tudo é extremamente inválido. Apenas preservei peças de roupas, já que fiquei a aparecer pela cidade, dando uma de bom moço. Apenas a estratégia mais correta, já que o plano principal é Isabella.

Me sento no chão do quarto e jogo o corpo pra trás, o chão de madeira do quarto está sujo. Não tem por que me importar com isso agora, chega a ser ridículo como sensações humanas se apossam nas nossas horas mais fracas. Eu me senti extremamente abandonado ao entrar nesse quarto e ver que Alice havia me deixado, que havia me abandonado. E me deixava ainda mais frustrado era saber que ela vira tudo isso e não mudara uma palha. Nem ao menos me avisara.

Não, Alice viu que eu me tornaria novamente em um monstro. Viu que eu mataria Isabella. Com certeza viu minha mudança de planos. Viu o tanto de vezes que vou machucar Isabella, o tanto de vezes que vou ofender e fazer com que Isabella viva uma vida desgraçada. Por que ela é culpada de tudo. Odeio tanto Isabella por ter existido, por ter vivido na mesma época em que eu. Por mim, ela poderia ter morrido no dia do acidente ou talvez até antes, no parto da mãe dela.

Fecho os olhos, escutando os sons da vida do lado de fora da casa, na floresta. Não teria graça matar Isabella de uma vez, eu ficaria a sofrer e ela morta. Não, ela tinha que pagar ao menos uma parcela disso, e então, sim, eu a mataria. Talvez como ato final, deixaria que virasse uma de nós. Passar o resto da eternidade sofrendo por ter sido mordida por mim e não por Edward. Por ter sido de Jacob, e minha, e não de Edward.

Talvez ele viesse atrás de mim, viesse se vingar. Mas seria patético vê-lo tentar me matar, por mais raivoso que estivesse. Edward era minha família, mas mais ninguém iria me ferir. Ninguém.

Fiquei horas deitado no chão, as coisas espalhadas e despedaçadas pela casa estavam tão imóveis quanto eu. Uma chuva fina começou a cair durante a noite, e abri os olhos quando o cheiro da terra molhada entrou por meu nariz. As janelas com vidros quebrados deixavam os cheiros fortes da floresta entrar, a luz era refletida nas pontas dos cacos convidativas para um suicida.

Suicida. Isabella.

Ela ficava a sentir vontade e mais vontade de se matar. Mas eu a impedia, era uma saída fácil demais para ela. Isabella gostava de pensar que se deixasse de existir, tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Mas nada, exatamente nada voltaria a ser como antes. Eu não voltaria a ser como antes, Alice, Edward, Jacob, nenhum de nós seria como antes. E eu não permitiria que ela desse fim a própria vida, agora ela me pertencia. E eu não deixaria de modo algum que ela começasse a achar que estava no controle outra vez.

Ontem quando ela transou com Jacob, vi o quanto ela também consegue ser auto destrutiva, sem se machucar. Ela sabia bem que eu queria o corpo dela, queria poder machucá-la e deixá-la sem saída. Ela sabia que eu desejava que eu fosse o primeiro a tê-la, que eu queria o que Edward não teve coragem de pegar pra ele. Mas ela fora mais rápida, se entregara para Jacob. E o rapaz mal sabia o que se passava ao redor dele. Mal sabia que na verdade ela só queria alguém para dar prazer, para usar como desculpa para ter alguém lhe comandando mais uma vez. E que não fosse eu.

Vi perfeitamente a satisfação atravessar seu rosto enquanto ela deixava que Jacob encaixasse o corpo contra o dela pela segunda vez, puxando-a contra ele. Foram três vezes que vi ambos chegarem ao limite, três vezes que vi Isabella arquear e deixar o corpo exposto pra mim. Enquanto ela gemia o nome de Jacob, e ele o dela, eu pensava no que ela poderia achar que isso me impediria de tê-la. Ela poderia ter tirado uma coisa do caminho, o que na verdade, me facilitava ainda mais. A situação de ser virgem poderia ser um grande empecilho. Mas já não era mais.

Fiquei ontem e hoje a pensar em formas de tê-la, se conseguiria sentir o mesmo prazer que eu sentia quando estava com Alice. Alice sabia o que eu faria para agradá-la, para satisfazê-la, e isso perdia um pouco da graça. Mas ela sempre me dissera que nada a agradava mais do que me ter dentro dela. E adorava ver aquela pequena fada se mover contra mim, implorando para ir mais rápido, com mais força. Por vezes tentamos nos portar como humanos normais, tentando ao máximo não usar minha força contra ela, mas era quase impossível por que ela revidava. Alice poderia parecer uma princesa, mas conseguia ser agressiva na cama.

E agora ela se fora. Ela me deixou e eu não conseguia entender por que nem ao menos um aviso de que não me queria mais, ela deixou. Eu a queria, antes. Agora, Alice poderia morrer, eu já não queria mais ninguém comigo, não queria mais companhia alguma. Apenas queria me vingar de Isabella por fazer minha família ir embora, por me fazer perder a única coisa que me importava na vida, por ser tão atrativa para Edward a ponto de fazer nossa família ruir.

Eu iria provar a Isabella que existiam coisas que ela não tinha controle, principalmente no próprio corpo. Na própria vida. Eu iria fazê-la sofrer, usá-la, deixá-la totalmente destruída e então, veria qual seria o fim mais apropriado. O que ela me fez não sairia barato, de maneira alguma. Eu pagaria na mesma moeda, a faria ver o que tinha feito com minha vida.

Minha mente correu novamente pelas curvas dela, agora marcadas pelas mãos do lobisomem. Os seios, as pernas, os braços, a barriga. Isabella não tinha só o sangue atraente, ela tinha o corpo também. O que a tornava ainda mais um alvo a ser acertado. Eu já imaginara minhas mãos afastando aquelas pernas, forçando meus dedos para dentro dela novamente, minha boca a tentar beijá-la, mas apenas encostando em seus lábios. Não podia negar, desejar Isabella nesse sentido era algo estranho, nunca um humano me chamara a atenção nesse sentido. Mas ela tinha algo que conseguia despertar todo e qualquer sentimento primitivo em mim. Despertava a pior parte da minha real natureza.

Eu me via noites sem fim entrando pela janela do quarto de Isabella, acordando-a assustada. Via o entendimento chegando a seus olhos. Via com clareza que ela tentava fugir e sempre não conseguia. Via seu corpo por debaixo do meu, conformando-se após alguns minutos de luta, de que eu era o dono dela, de que comandava sua vida, e que o corpo dela me queria. Assim como o meu queria a ela.

Meu corpo reagia a todas essas imagens em minha mente, eu não podia negar que estava excitado. Tanto pela situação de me imaginar forçando o corpo de Isabella contra o meu, como a realização de tê-la quebrado para sempre. De saber que o sangue que corria nas veias dela, era meu e somente meu. E que se ela tentasse algo contra ela própria, eu a puniria, e ela se aterrorizava com isso.

Levei minha mão até meu baixo ventre, passando-a por cima da calça. Era ridícula a sede que eu estava pelo corpo dela. Mas minha garganta ardia também quando pensava em levar o sangue de Isabella por meus lábios, deixar escorrer para dentro de minha boca e para minha garganta. Fiquei ainda mais excitado ao pensar em fazer isso, e chegava a doer em meu baixo ventre. Eu precisava me lembrar de que ela sendo humana, as coisas poderiam sair do controle. Eu teria que aprender a me controlar e separar uma coisa da outra. Eu teria que aprender.

A lua no céu estava alto o suficiente para que eu tivesse idéia de que já era mais de meia-noite. Estava na hora de visitar Isabella, deixar as coisas esclarecidas e começar a aprender a me controlar.

* * *

Alice POV

Fechei meus olhos e me apoiei na parede de meu quarto, mordendo meu lábio e me impedindo de fazer qualquer barulho. Eu vira o que Jasper estava fazendo. Ele mudara outra vez de idéia, agora parecia que Bella era um alvo mais fácil. Não consegui entender o que houve, mas aparentemente, Jasper estava ainda mais decidido de ter Bella em sua vida. O vi entrando no quarto dela, amanhã ou depois, provocando-a, machucando-a, atiçando-a. Bella não seria uma presa fácil, mas Jasper era um caçador nato.

Eu vi os corpos deles juntos, a violência esporádica que ele usava nela. Tudo que um dia ele aprendeu sobre ser um verdadeiro filho da puta, ele estava usando agora. Edward está sentado no chão do meu quarto, seus olhos me fitam com tanta intensidade, que se pudesse, eu estaria queimando. Mas mostrei a ele o fim disso, ele tinha que ver, ele tinha que saber. Eu não poderia esconder de meu próprio irmão o fim de nossa história.

Eu vi tudo e mostrei a ele. Não editei nenhuma parte, não desviei meus 'olhos' dessa visão. Eu me obriguei ver até o fim o que Jasper faria com ela. A primeira de várias vezes. Edward rosnou alto, mas o fitei com força também, ele não poderia deixar ninguém saber. Todos teriam que ficar de fora. _Todos_, inclusive nós dois. A imagem do corpo de Bella sendo apertado pelos braços de Jasper me deixou assustada, mas eu sabia que ele não a mataria, o final da história era o mesmo.

Vi a boca de Bella se abrir em um choro silencioso, enquanto uma lágrima escorria por seu rosto e alcançava o travesseiro. Era uma lágrima de tristeza, de impotência, de satisfação. Eu vi tudo, eu assisti de camarote o homem que eu havia escolhido para ser meu, desejar e ter outro corpo. Vi a garota que escolhi para ser minha irmã se entregar sem realmente querer ao desejo desesperado de ser de alguém. De ter alguém. E eles eram duas almas despedaçadas que encontrariam tristeza e angustia juntos. Mas ao menos estariam juntos.

Sabia que poderia defender Bella desse horror, se quisesse, mas para chegar aonde chegaríamos, ela tinha que passar por isso. Eu não poderia impedir Jasper de fazer o que ele faria, e não poderia impedir Bella de sentir o que ela sentira. Ela tinha que passar por isso. Ela tinha que sentir a força que Jasper conseguia exercer quando queria. Desviei os olhos de Edward, ouvindo-o gemer de frustração, querendo se levantar e ir atrás de Jasper, matá-lo.

Vi o arco que as pernas de Bella formavam, como o cabelo cor de ouro dele se desarrumava com os dedos dela. Como ele conseguia encaixar-se perfeitamente dentro do corpo dela, fazê-la delirar, enquanto ele próprio entrava em um frenesi, machucando-a, forçando-se para dentro dela sem delicadeza alguma. Mas ela não ligava, ela queria, queria provar que era um ser humano desprezível, que nem ao menos viver ela merecia. Porém, Jasper não deixaria que ela tirasse a própria vida, ele não deixaria isso acontecer, por que na verdade – e eles só veriam isso daqui há algum tempo – eles foram feitos para ficarem juntos. Nós que não vimos isso. Edward rosnou outra vez pra mim quando minha mente lhe mostrou Bella arqueando no colo de Jasper, implorando por mais dor, pedindo por mais força. Eu não queria ver isso, mas era a verdade. Era uma realidade. Quer ele queira aceitar ou não.

Ela o queria em vários sentidos. Jasper a queria em milhões de sentidos, para milhões de coisas. E por isso nós só tínhamos uma pessoa a culpar: Bella.

* * *

Bella POV

Eu realmente sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado, mas eu não dava a mínima. Jacob quis isso, eu quis isso, e eu não deixaria Jasper ter. Eu não queria mais sentir que ele tinha qualquer controle sobre a minha vida. Ele não podia ter nenhum controle sobre a minha vida. Depois de usar e abusar de meu próprio corpo, liguei o carro e nos levei pra casa. Jacob foi embora pouco tempo depois e eu agradeci. Queria ficar sozinha, queria ficar a remoer o que eu fiz. Edward deveria estar a meu lado agora, acariciando meu cabelo, me dizendo que eu era sua, e somente sua.

Mas não, ele havia me deixado por que eu não era boa o suficiente. Ele não mais seria o primeiro e o único rapaz a me tocar. Ele já não seria mais o único a se satisfazer comigo. Me joguei debaixo do chuveiro e fiquei no jato até a água quente acabar. Arranhei minha pele com as unhas quebradas até que estava avermelhada e machucada. Eu queria sentir a maldita dor pra lembrar que ela já era parte de mim, porque não queria de modo algum me sentir bem comigo mesma após ter me entregado a Jacob por três vezes dentro da minha caminhonete. Era sujo, infantil e patético. Mas ao menos não fora Jasper.

Sai do banho sem nem me dar ao trabalho de me secar, me vesti, e fui para meu quarto. Renée, Phil e meu pai já estavam dormindo. A casa estava silenciosa e eu teria a noite toda para me odiar. Fechei a porta do quarto, a janela estava aberta e seria babaquice da minha parte fechá-la. Jasper entraria de qualquer maneira se realmente quisesse. Deitei em minha cama e fechei meus olhos, as imagens de hoje com Jacob voltando em minha mente.

Eu era baixa. Era o pior ser humano da face da Terra. Usei Jacob para me ferir. Por que era exatamente isso que eu estava fazendo, me ferindo. Estava me machucando, me fazendo ser um ser horrível. Usei o sentimento de Jacob para meu próprio benefício, por que eu queria ser usada por ele, queria que ele tivesse meu corpo, queria que ele tocasse cada parte minha, exatamente como ele fez.

Não posso negar que senti prazer, mas era um prazer diferente, um prazer de saber que aquilo era errado, sujo e desprezível. E mesmo assim eu continuaria, eu não era a Bella do Edward, eu era a Bella que Jasper queria comandar, e eu provaria que ela poderia ser horrível. Que ela poderia ser um ser desprezível.

Dormi depois de algumas horas, e pouco vi o dia passando. Fiquei o dia inteiro na cama, minhas pernas e costas estavam doendo. Só sai de meu quarto para tomar banho outra vez. Não me sequei e me deitei, ouvindo Renée me desejar boa noite pela porta fechada. Falei boa noite e me cobri. A casa ficou em silêncio alguns minutos depois. E com o silêncio era pior. Era pior porque todas as vozes que se calavam com os barulhos e a claridade do dia, voltavam com força. Gritando. A voz de Edward me deixando, a voz de Jasper se apossando de mim. Os gemidos de Jacob, meus próprios gemidos. Tudo, exatamente tudo, voltava. E novamente a sensação de que se eu me matasse, estaria tudo bem. Eu não tinha motivo algum para ficar viva.

E tendo esse pensamento, senti o vento da minha janela entrar. Mas ela estava fechada quando deitei. Não virei meus olhos naquela direção, Jasper estava ali, eu tinha certeza. Mas mesmo assim, meu corpo se encolheu, minhas unhas quebradas cravaram em minha coberta, puxando-a para junto de meu corpo. Era tão natural pra mim me defender dele, que acho sinceramente que já está a ficar natural demais.

-Divertiu-se ontem, Isabella?

* * *

_continua..._


	4. Capítulo 4

**N.A.:** _Aqui continua o aviso do último capítulo. Não reclamem se não gostarem, eu os avisei._

_Agradecendo ao pessoal que comentou, valeu mesmo. Espero que gostem dessa parte.  
_

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 4

Bella POV

Eu sabia que ele tinha visto. Mas isso significava o quê? Que ele estava ali pra me punir por não ter sido dele antes? Que ele estava me criticando? Que estava me parabenizando? O colchão a meu lado afundou, e Jasper se sentou. Me virou para olha-lo nos olhos, vendo aquele dourado familiar tão quente.

-Eu perguntei: se divertiu ontem, Isabella?

-Não lhe interessa. – a minha voz era a de uma criança assustada. E eu estou mesmo, ele pode fazer o que quiser de mim, e não vai precisar de esforço algum.

Ele riu. Uma risada baixa e quase sem som, mas uma risada. Eu o observei, enquanto ele se deitava a meu lado, sua boca colada a meu ouvido, seu braço puxando meu corpo para mais perto. Eu tentei não ir, mas foi impossível.

O corpo dele está por cima da coberta e o meu por debaixo, mas não é realmente isso que me importava. Quero tanto que ele saia daqui que nada disso realmente importa. Eu tinha certeza de que ele faria algo, então meu corpo reagia, se arrepiava, se contorcia sobre o braço dele. Eu tinha que escapar, mas Jasper é milhões de vezes mais forte.

-Isabella qual é a sua idéia em transar com o lobisomem? Deixá-lo ainda mais apaixonado por você? Levá-lo para seu mundinho destruído? – a voz dele em meu ouvido apenas me causa calafrios.

-Me deixa em paz, Jasper. – o corpo dele se choca contra o meu, a coberta deixou de me cobrir, para cobrir a nós dois. Minha respiração acelera, o que ele vai fazer? O que ele quer fazer comigo?

-Isabella... por que está... ansiosa?

Eu o odiava. Nunca odiei nada como o odeio. Eu me odeio, me desprezo e sinto pena de mim, mas passava a odiar Jasper agora. Ele era meu dono, ele realmente me controla, me dizia o que queria e o que eu pensava. Odiava o fato de além de ser nojenta, eu era fraca e inútil.

-Pare de ter esses pensamentos novamente. – a voz brava dele me assusta, como quando ele apareceu em meu quarto quando tentei me matar.

Uma de suas mãos, a que me envolve, me aperta pra junto dele, a pele gelada tocando a minha. Isso me lembra Edward, não que a proximidade ou a violência existissem, é apenas o toque, o jeito. Edward me consumia de um jeito que eu pegava fogo em meros segundos, não era necessário muito mais do que um beijo.

-Você é culpada, Isabella. – os lábios finos dele tocam meu pescoço com força, sua voz abafada por minha pele. Me arrepio por inteira, tenho tanto medo do que ele está me prometendo sem falar. – Culpa de existir e destruir minha família. De afastar Edward de você mesma, de afastar Alice de mim.

Era isso. Ele me odiava no mesmo tanto que eu o odiava. Eu queria morrer agora que havia entendido exatamente o que ele estava dizendo. Além de destruir a vida de Edward e a minha, eu destruira a de Jasper. Eu era um monstro. Merecia mais do que nunca, morrer. Mas então porque Jasper não me matava de uma vez? Por que me fazer ficar aqui, causando a todos um dor maior? Edward já não deixara claro que eu não era boa o suficiente?

-Mas vou fazer você pagar, pequena. Vou causar tanta dor em você, que não haverá espaço para sentir pena. – a mão dele entrou por dentro de minha blusa. Me debati, mas a perna dele passou por cima das minhas, nas coxas, e as prendeu, com força. Minhas mãos tentaram soltá-lo, mas ele é extremamente mais forte. O sinto segurar um de meus seios, fechando a mão por sobre ele, exatamente como Jacob fez. – Edward viu tudo que eu poderia fazer com você, viu que eu desejava seu sangue. Viu em minha mente que eu poderia matá-la sem remorso algum. – o hálito dele bateu contra meu ouvido, afastei levemente minha cabeça. – E não fez nada.

Edward me deixara pra morrer. Eu já havia decorado isso, eu viva me dizendo. Ele sabia bem que eu não era boa o suficiente, que era apenas uma humana, então eu não merecia ficar a seu lado. Ou viva. Eu simplesmente fora deixada para trás – por todos eles – para morrer.

-Jasper... me mate de uma vez. – pedi. E se fosse necessário implorar, eu o faria. Eu queria morrer.

-E qual é a graça? Você não sofreu nem uma pequena parcela do que eu sofri. – a risada baixa e curta dele me deixou ainda mais assustada. – Ainda.

Sua mão apertou meu seio com força, me machucando. Quase gritei de dor, mas ele me calou com os dedos da outra mão. Percebi que seria pior pra mim se gritasse, então apenas chorei. Já começava a sentir nojo outra vez, dessa vez de mim e dele. O senti tirar a mão de minha boca, e também afastar a mão de meu seio, subindo-a e rasgando minha camiseta. Mesmo por debaixo da coberta eu me sentia exposta ao mundo. Sentia que todos os malditos olhos me fitavam, e me julgavam.

-Você entende que você é a única culpada disso? – continuei chorando. – Você seduziu Edward com seu jeito infantil de se apaixonar, você seduziu minha família ao aceitar tão bem o que somos. Mas não conseguiu fazer Edward te dar as duas coisas que você mais queria. – a mão dele se encosta em minha barriga, contornando meu umbigo com os dedos. – A eternidade. – a mão dele desce um pouco mais, encostando na calça do meu pijama. – E prazer.

Estremeci outra vez quando o senti descer a mão por cima do tecido de meu pijama, me tocando onde tocara duas noites antes, sem permissão. A mão que segurava minha boca, agora segura meu cabelo, fazendo meu rosto virar para o dele. Meus olhos encontram aquele dourado escurecido, que eu sempre consegui colocar confiança.

-E é isso que mais te importava. Você queria que Edward te tocasse primeiro, que Edward fosse o primeiro e o último a lhe ter. Mas ele se foi. – ele me fazia sofrer cada maldita vez que ele falava assim. Por que ele tinha que lembrar isso? – O que você temia era que eu tivesse o que era para ser dele?

-Eu te odeio.

O rosto dele se torna sério e a boca fica a milímetros da minha, o corpo cada vez mais colado ao meu. O frio de seu corpo para ser meu combustível para animar, estou a sentir mais raiva, mais ódio, mas nojo a cada milímetro dele que sinto em mim.

-Você não tem o mínimo direito disso. – a voz dele é tão séria, possessa, que eu deveria me assustar. Mas é algo mais que me incentiva. – Você destruiu a minha vida, arrasou a minha família. Você quebrou a única pessoa que teve a mínima vontade de estar perto de você. E ainda acha que tem direito de odiar alguém, Isabella? Odeie a si mesma. Você é um veneno para os outros. Você foi um erro nas nossas vidas.

As palavras dele me atingiam com mais força do que ele esperava. Mas eu estava pronta pra tudo. Aquela Bella que achava que merecia amor, que merecia ficar com Edward já morria. Afogava-se nas letras de Jasper, perdia-se nas dores que meu corpo fraco e ridículo ainda sentia. Desse momento em diante, eu queria mais e mais dor. Eu queria sofrer, eu quero ser a única pessoa a saber o que eu mesma fiz comigo e com os outros, e quero ficar bem aqui. Passar por tudo que mereço, quero que a vida seja o mais cruel possível comigo. E que quando chegar o fim, que eu morra com dor e sofrendo, talvez consiga entender o estrago que consegui fazer na mente da família de Edward. Principalmente na de Jasper.

Ele ri, os lábios roçando contra os meus. Eu queria por demais que Jasper me odiasse também. Que ele quisesse minha morte, que ele me ameaçasse, que me machucasse assim como eu faço com ela. Mas esse tipo de machucar que ele quer provocar em mim, é nojento. Não posso de modo algum permitir que ele caia nesse poço novamente, não se for minha culpa.

-Ótimo, Isabella. Influencie o meu ódio, com o seu. – a voz dele baixa assim assusta. Eu o odeio, mas não posso deixar que ele siga essa estrada, ele não merece. Os dedos em meu cabelo se fecham com mais força, e sua boca se encosta a minha, fechada. É apenas pressão. Eu quero mais do que nunca que ele me solte.

Ele se afasta devagar, apenas para rir e fechar os olhos. Sinto pelo quarto a sensação de que tem algo no ar, algo flutuando. Era como se pudesse sentir ambos os ódios se chocando. O meu ódio se reúne em antas coisas que parece pesar em meu corpo. O ódio de Jasper parece tão forte e tão sincero, que enfrenta o meu de peito aberto. Parece que sabe que pode vencer. E é nesse momento que sinto. Sinto a mão dele escorrer de onde está em meu corpo para o dele.

Olho para baixo, para ver o que vai acontecer, e mesmo com a coberta nos tampando parcialmente, vejo a mão dele por cima da própria calça, ele mexe devagar pra cima e pra baixo, fazendo com que os nós de seus dedos raspem em minha cintura. Por que ele está fazendo isso? Por que ele me quer tanto? E por que eu, sem valor algum, não consigo tirar meus olhos dali?

* * *

Jasper POV

Isabella fica me fitando sabendo onde minha mão está. Mas na verdade, não estou tentando alcançar nenhuma satisfação, mas a dor que essa excitação provoca é quase insuportável. Não só a minha excitação de ver esse corpo quebrando de pouco em pouco como o meu fez, mas o sangue, o cheiro dela. E claro, a excitação dela. E é aqui que me pega, o por que ela estaria excitada?

Continuou com a mão ali, quero ver até quando ela vai com isso. Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo, ela não. Alguns minutos passam, o corpo dela já relaxou e desistiu de lutar. Também percebi que ela não se moveu, continua a me olhar movimentar a mão por cima da calça. Talvez seja uma hora mais do que propicia para mostrar a Isabella que eu comando a vida dela, em todos os sentidos. Ela sentindo ódio ou não. Ela sentindo nojo ou não.

Me empurro pra cima dela, prensando seu corpo no colchão. A vejo arregalar os olhos e fitar os meus, algumas lágrimas já se formando. Ela sabe bem o destino dela essa noite, mas ainda me pergunto, o porque de estar excitada?

A mesma mão que me acariciava desce e para na coxa direita dela, descendo para a parte interna, tocando-a entre as pernas bem devagar. Isabella fecha os olhos e chora. É uma reação tão diferente do que o corpo dela diz. Como o corpo e a mente podem estar tão desconectados assim? Isso ao menos é possível? Sinto a pele quente, mesmo que pelo tecido.

Passo minha mão para dentro de sua calça, afastando a renda. Ela fecha os olhos com mais força, chorando mais. Mas as pernas não tentam se fechar, os braços não tentam me acertar. Isabella está tão desconectada do corpo que nem ao menos percebe que está excitada, quente. Meus dedos se afundam nela outra vez, as costas dela formando um arco incrível. Os forço outra vez para dentro dela, com mais força, ela arqueei outra vez, a boca abrindo-se.

A observo. Os seios dela se movem devagar, apertando-se contra meu peito. Sua boca fica a milímetros da minha, o cheiro de pasta dental inunda meu nariz. O hálito quente que escapou aqueceu meus lábios. Os olhos apertados com força deixando lágrimas caírem são as únicas coisas que contrastam. E é isso. Eu quero que ela sinta prazer, eu quero que ela se entregue, que me deixe tê-la; assim quando tudo terminar, ela será o pior ser da face de Terra. Eu quero vê-la destruída, quebrada.

Começo a mover meus dedos contra o corpo dela, sem delicadeza, testando meus limites também. A boca dela se move, abrindo e fechando, o corpo se cola a cama, menos o quadril, que se mexe de um lado para o outro, aproveitando a sensação que meus dedos enviam. Abaixo meu rosto para perto do dela, meu hálito gelado acertando a boca quente dela.

Isabella abre os olhos assustada, me fitando com medo, mesmo que o corpo ainda esteja a reagir da mesma forma. Toco meus lábios com os dela, deixo que ela os sinta. Acelero meus movimentos, pressionando ainda mais meus lábios aos dela, enquanto ela abre e fecha a boca, gemendo em silêncio. Eu preciso que ela me beije, preciso que me prove, que tenha de mim o que Edward nunca teve coragem de dar. Que veja que ele não quis que ela soubesse disso, que sentisse isso.

Passo a ponta de minha língua no contorno de seus lábios, enquanto afasto minha mão de suas pernas. Ela fica parada, a boca semi-aberta, esperando que eu termine. Desço minha língua para dentro da boca dela, sentindo o gosto amargo no fundo de minha garganta. Tenho que tomar cuidado, mas continuo. Toca a língua com a dela, sentindo-a vir atrás da minha quando começo a afastar a minha. Ela levanta a cabeça do travesseiro vindo atrás de minha boca. O gosto de Edward é o mesmo que o meu, ela nunca o teve dessa maneira, com essa intensidade.

-Não posso. – lhe digo, lembrando as frustrações que ele a deixava. Ela move a mão para minha nuca, segurando-me enquanto aproxima o rosto do meu. Cola os lábios contra os meus, implorando com a língua que eu a deixe entrar.

Não permito, e ela crava as unhas em minha nuca em frustração. Sem sentir dor e sem me importar continuo com a boca fechada, sentindo a língua quente dela a me cutucar. Desço minhas mãos e arrasto com força a calça dela para baixo, a renda junto. Ela para de me beijar, para de se mover, apenas cai no colchão tremendo. Com rapidez tiro minha roupa, deitando meu corpo por cima do dela, vendo-a tremer de medo ainda mais, soluços secos escapando de sua boca.

-Isabella, vou lhe dar o que Edward não quis te dar. – sussurro, vendo-a negar com a cabeça. Como se isso fosse me impedir. Afasto as pernas dela com as minhas, me abaixo a pressionando contra mim e me posiciono. Ela soluça mais alto, mas continua excitada.

-Jasper? – ela me chama, levanto minha cabeça da visão que estava a ter de ver meu corpo pronto para se enterrar no dela. Os olhos dela estão fundos, e seus sentimentos estão... calmos. Algo virou Isabella. Algo mudou. – De uma só vez.

Fico a fitar os olhos dela enquanto me afundo de uma só vez dentro do corpo dela, assim como ela mesma me pediu. Nunca havia sentido um corpo quente como o dela, sentindo querendo me expulsar com certa força. Busco por ar mesmo sem precisar. A vejo fechar os olhos, deixando mais lágrimas caírem deles. Afasto meu quadril e me empurro com força outra vez, prendendo-a em meus braços.

O cheiro de corpo, do sangue por debaixo da pele, dos cabelos, do hálito, tudo está me enlouquecendo. Eu quero o sangue dela, quero terminar essa vida ridícula que se entrega com tanta facilidade pra mim. Quero mordê-la enquanto me afundo nela, cada vez mais fundo, com mais vontade. Ouvindo-a deixar leves gemidos e exclamações de dor escaparem do fundo da garganta. As mãos dela estão a me segurar pelos ombros, me puxando-a para ela. Aparentemente Isabella não tem medo algum de morrer agora.

Continuo a me forçar para dentro dela, meu quadril movendo-se rápido, batendo de encontro ao dela. Já estou a prever que a pele ali ficara roxa, dolorida, machucada. Mas pior será quando ela se satisfazer, quando se sentir no auge do prazer e eu a lembrar que fui eu que a levei até ali. Escorro minha mão por entre nós, tocando-a novamente. Ela engasga buscando por ar com meu toque, eu apenas dou risada. Não vou dizer que essa reação de surpresa não me deixou excitado, mas ao mesmo tempo me deixou nervoso. Quero acabar com isso logo, meu lado racional está começando a perder terreno.

Movo meus dedos com rapidez, sentindo os joelhos dela querendo se fechar, mas encontrando meu quadril como barreira. Continuo com os movimentos, sentindo meu próprio prazer começar a chegar em seu limite. Então a vejo arquear, colando a boca a minha, gemendo de satisfação. Nunca havia sentindo um corpo humano em frenezi, chega a ser algo interessante. Ela me aperta dentro dela, me puxando ainda mais para o fundo. Seus braços me colam a ela, os seios espremidos entre nós. As pernas se fecharam em meu quadril e ela o move para cima e para baixo. Estremece conforme continuo a mover minha mão, deixando pequenos choros escaparem de sua boca colada a minha.

Finalmente seu corpo cai no colchão, exausto. Mas o meu ainda não está satisfeito, e recomeço meus movimentos, rápidos. Ela engasga novamente buscando por ar, estremecendo e tentando me fazer parar. Mas afasto suas mãos e continuo, dessa vez quero a minha satisfação plena. Desço meu rosto para o dela, minha boca em seu ouvido. Meu corpo escorrega para dentro do dela com mais facilidade que antes.

-Diga meu nome, Isabella. Diga quem acabou de te fazer gozar. – a provoco, sabendo que ela vai se rebelar.

* * *

_continua..._


	5. Capítulo 5

**N.A.:** _É o fim, povo. As coisas finalmente acontecem._

_Vamos aos agradecimentos. Garotas... ahuahauhauhau... O Jasper aqui é o vilão da história. E a Bella... bem a Bella, é uma pateta... ahauhauaua_

_Se preparem, final totalmente oposto ao que todo mundo esperava. Tenha quase que 100% de certeza!  
_

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 5

Jasper POV

-Jasper. – ela geme, pra minha surpresa. Continuo a forçar, empurrar, machucar. Estou tão próximo de jogar tudo para o ar, que deixo minha boca aberta com a curva de seu pescoço entre meus dentes. Qualquer movimento dela e a mato. Duas estocadas finais e fecho meus dentes com força, ouvindo-a deixar um pequeno grito assustado escapar de seus lábios.

Sinto que me derramo dentro de Isabella, uma sensação tão deliciosa quanto a mordida que quero dar na pele dela. O barulho de meus dentes se fechando com força perto do ouvido dela, deve tê-la assustado. Deito meu corpo ao lado do dela, respirando fundo como se precisasse de ar. A olho, vendo-a me fitando com os olhos profundos. Algo mudou em Isabella, ela aceita que eu apenas quero matá-la, quebrá-la, machucá-la. Que quero que ela sofra, que me deixe usá-la, me deixe ser seu dono. Que morra.

­-Me use. Me quebre. Me mate. Apenas tenha certeza que essa Bella, vai morrer.

Ela diz, aceitando exatamente a vida que planejei para ela.

* * *

**_Um mês depois..._**

Jacob POV

Eu queria ter a plena certeza de que Bella estava falando a verdade quando disse que estava doente. Bom, eu deveria ter ficado em casa. Já fazia um pouco mais de um mês desde que ela se entregou pra mim na cabine da caminhonete e eu estava tenso pra saber o porque de não ter acontecido mais. Será que eu havia feito algo de errado? Não, eu via que não tinha feito merda nenhuma errada. Eu apenas tinha deixado tempo demais para vir conversar com ela.

Via a cabeça dele entre as pernas dela, movendo-se devagar. Via aquele sanguessuga filho da mãe segurando a cintura dela, a boca dele beijando o corpo dela. Bella arqueava as costas e abria a boca, mas não deixava nenhum gemido escapar. Via as mãos dela nos cabelos dele, enquanto o ouvi rindo baixo. Vi que ambos estavam sem roupa alguma, e que agora ele ia pra cima dela, forçando-se contra ela. Porém, ele continua o caminho pra cima, até que a cintura estivesse na altura do rosto dela.

Viro para o outro lado, não sou obrigado a ver o que ela está fazendo. A merda é ter essa audição do caramba e o ouvir rir enquanto ela continua o que está fazendo. Ele fala algumas coisas, coisas que nunca pensei que Bella deixaria alguém dizer a ela, mas ela apenas continua. Ele diz que é melhor que ela pare, mas consigo imaginar o que ela fez, ele acaba de engasgar durante a respiração. A imagem mental de Bella o tomando entre os lábios e movendo-se para frente e para trás me deixa enjoado.

Me viro bem no momento em que ele se força pra dentro dela. O gemido profundo de Bella me deixou saber que ele a machucara, e ela lhe diz isso. A resposta dele me fez ficar preocupado.

-Você quis assim.

Eu poderia muito bem virar as costas e ir embora, mas algo me diz para ficar, para ver o que vai acontecer, por que aquilo parece destoar da realidade em mais de um nível. Mas Bella o aperta contra o corpo dela, ele ri outra vez. Parece ser algo tão diferente de tudo que parecia ser certo no caminho de Bella depois que aquele outro sanguessuga foi embora. Eu queria estar certo, mas acho que estava errado. Muito errado.

-Jasper. – o gemido dela é de puro prazer. Preciso sair daqui, preciso ir embora.

Desço da árvore, batendo com força os pés no chão. Mas é inevitável, eu sinto o cheiro de outro deles. Olho para todos os lados, e vejo então os olhos dourados faiscando de ódio em uma árvore perto. As mãos dele se fechando sobre o tronco, quebrando-o. Sua boca deixa um grunhido escapar, eu sinto o mesmo ódio que ele.

-Você que foi embora, deixou espaço para ele fazer isso. – eu digo, sabendo que tanto Edward quanto o outro me escutam.

-Era o mais certo. Ela precisava...

-Covarde.

Não me interessa o que ele ia dizer, o que ele pensou que poderia ser melhor para Bella. Ele trouxe esse destino para ela quando cruzou seu caminho. Ele existindo já era um perigo, por que só ele não percebeu isso? Por que não percebeu que ela não estaria a salvo na vida dele?

Vou embora, não quero escutar, não quero saber. Ele é o único culpado nessa maldita situação em que todos nós estamos. Bella entregando-se a qualquer pessoa que possa lhe dar carinho. Jasper usando-a como um boneco. Eu a sofrer por que queria estar com ela, juntar seus pedaços. Edward é o único culpado, um filho da mãe que deveria estar morto de vez.

* * *

Edward POV

Esperei a noite toda, ouvindo gemidos, palavras, ameaças. Jasper se saciou com o corpo dela, e ela se saciou com o corpo dele. Mas a ouvi chorar, soluçando triste. Ela parece sofrer, mas parece tão diferente do sofrimento que pensei que veria. Ela chora diferente, ela sofre diferente. Não parece ser um sofrimento de estar a sentir minha falta, ou a falta da família. Ela chora por que sente falta de algo que não se diz respeito a outras pessoas, e sim a ela, e somente ela.

Entrei pela janela ao ouvi-la entrar no quarto, a encontrei no chão do quarto, sentada, sem roupa. Os cabelos colados nos ombros, pingando. Mas os olhos me fitam com tamanha seriedade que parece outra pessoa.

-Você é um covarde, Edward. Jasper teve que vir e fazer o seu serviço sujo. – a voz dela é tão raivosa que nunca pensaria que viria de minha Bella. – Eu não era boa o suficiente pra você. Agora não quero ser boa o suficiente pra você. – ela se levantou, me deixando vê-la por inteiro, como só havia visto na mente de Alice por causa das visões. – Pergunte a ele, o que ele fez comigo. Pergunte quantas malditas vezes ele se meteu em minha cama e transou comigo. – a raiva era quase palpável. – Pergunte a ele quantas vezes eu gemi o nome dele, odiando o seu.

Os olhos injetados dela me dizendo que eu deveria ficar em silêncio e ir embora. Mas é impossível, eu ainda sou apaixonado por ela, ainda quero ficar ao lado dela. Não me importa quantas vezes Jasper tenha a quebrado, quantas vezes ele a tenha torturado com palavras e ações. Eu a quero de volta.

-Bella, eu...

-Você nada. – os seios dela se balançam conforme seu corpo estremece. Ela é linda. Seu corpo é lindo. – _Eu_ não te quero. Eu não existo mais. Eu morri quando você foi embora. E o que resto aqui, Jasper fez bom uso. Ele se tornou o dono da maldita casca fazia que você deixou pra trás. Agora faça um favor e finja que eu sempre fui dele. – ela está tão próxima de mim que é possível ver o ódio pegando fogo dentro deu seus olhos. – Por que desde que você se foi, é ele que se encontra na minha mente.

A dor de escutar Bella dizer isso é horrível. Mas eu ainda tenho que me torturar um pouco mais.

-Bella, ele...

-Ele o quê, Edward? – a boca dela está tão próxima da minha, as mãos dela estão apoiadas em minhas coxas, seu corpo tão rente ao meu. – Se ele me machuca? Toda maldita vez que aparece. Se ele me usa? Toda hora. Se ele liga pro meu prazer? Liga, muito mais do que para o dele, às vezes. – ela respira fundo, preparando-se para despejar todo o ódio que sente em mim. – Se ele comanda minha vida? Comanda. Se eu o quero? – ela semi-cerra os olhos, as unhas cravando na minha calça. – Quero. Eu o quero aqui mais do que quero você. Mais do que já quis você aqui. Ele não me ama, nem ao menos quer isso. Ele quer apenas que eu pague. Que eu sinta o ódio dele. Ele quer que eu seja apenas um boneco e que obedeça exatamente o que ele planejou pra mim.

As lágrimas de raiva dela molham meu rosto, e eu levanto minhas mãos, segurando seu rosto, colando nossas bocas. Mas ela se debate, soltando-se. O ódio inflama ainda mais seus olhos.

-Você é um covarde. Acha que depois de tudo que passei pode voltar e parar de onde me deixou? EU MORRI, Edward. Qual dessas letras você não entendeu? – não respondo, me dói fisicamente ouvir isso. – Eu não existo mais. Essa casca quer o Jasper. Vá embora, me deixe em paz. Por quê tudo o que você não quis me dar, por que não era boa o suficiente, ele me deu.

Não tenho o que responder. Não tenho o que falar, Bella já se decidiu. Não tem o que eu faça, ela quer ficar a sofrer ao lado dele, não há o que eu faça. Continuo fitando-a, quero beijá-la, quero abraçá-la e dizer que esqueça tudo o que aconteceu. Que esqueça o que Jasper fez e falou, que esqueça tudo o que ela pode ter pensado que eu senti. Eu a amo. Eu a quero. Não me importa o que Alice tenha visto, não me importa o que ela veja agora que eu estou aqui. Quero Bella de volta.

-Edward, vai embora. Você é bom nisso. – o ódio dela parece me inundar.

-Você não o ama.

-Amo-o mais do que amo você. – a resposta dela me quebra mais uma vez. Dessa vez, de uma vez por todas.

* * *

Jasper POV

Ouvi Isabella a dizer aquelas palavras, senti Edward quebrar. Parei para ouvir o que ele responderia, mas ele não respondeu, ele se foi. Ele apenas fugiu. Ele não escutou o choro dela, não escutou Isabella a gritar meu nome. Não escutou quando entrei no quarto dela, não viu quando o corpo dela se bateu contra o meu, a boca dela buscou a minha, o corpo dela se esfregou no meu. Não escutou quando Isabella disse:

-Me ame, Jasper. Me ame, me odeio, me machuque, me mate, faça o que bem entender. Mas não me deixe sozinha nunca mais.

A dor. Ela carrega uma dor e uma certeza tão grande de que é isso que quer na vida, que eu me assusto. Nunca senti nada assim antes, nunca vi alguém ser prisioneiro e ainda implorar para continuar na prisão. Ela ainda me beija, me abraçando apertado, implorando por mim. A afasto, sem saber bem o que fazer.

-Isabella...

-Não, não me deixa. – ela quebra, ali, bem na minha frente. O corpo, a alma, a mente. – Eu não falo mais essas coisas, eu... quero me matar. É isso, eu quero morrer.

O desespero dela entra por meus poros. Ela é tão patética, tão medíocre, que chega a ser um crime o que estou fazendo. Tento me afastar dela, mas Isabella me segura firme, puxando-me contra ela, chorando. Seguro-a pelos braços, afastando com força seu corpo do meu, olhando-a firmemente nos olhos. Não entendo isso que Isabella está sentindo, é como se ela já não conseguisse mais existir se não fosse comigo por perto.

-O que está dizendo?

-Eu quero morrer. – ela tenta me abraçar, buscando meus lábios. A deixo me beijar, mas sem abrir a boca. Os lábios quente dela cobrem os meus, suas mãos desesperadas tentam abrir minha camisa, a afasto novamente, fechando os dedos em seus braços. – Ele veio aqui... por que o deixou vir aqui?

Ela está falando de Edward. Como seu eu tivesse poder sobre o que aconteceu. Eu não sabia que ele viria, eu apenas o senti aqui. Eu não tinha idéia do que ele estava pensando ao vê-la daquele jeito, nem o que ele pensou ao ouvi-la dizer aquelas coisas. Mas eu senti o que ele sentiu, era como quando Alice me deixou, parecia que o mundo estava acabando. Que a terra começara a rachar, e fora bem embaixo de meus pés.

A olhei nos olhos, fundo. Isabella tremia, chorava, tentava me alcançar, mas eu a impedia, fechando cada vez mais meus dedos em seus braços. Poderia quebrar ambos os braços dela se colocasse mais força. Mas a soltei, caí de joelhos no chão, a dor dela me inundando. Eu não conseguia impedir, não conseguia bloquear. Era demasiado pesada.

Ela se ajoelhou a minha frente, seus olhos presos ao meu, suas emoções batendo de encontro as minhas, parecendo rasgar minha pele. Eu não conseguia impedir os soluços que escapam de minha garganta, secos, doloridos. Tremi, ela segurou meu rosto, me fazendo olhá-la, como que tentando me fazer parar de soluçar, mesmo que ela não esteja.

-Sinta. Isso é tudo que sinto. Tudo o que vocês me fizeram sentir. – ela beija meus lábios, tentando separá-los. Não deixo. – Sinta comigo. Sofra comigo.

Quando esse jogo se virou contra mim? Quando foi que percebi que Isabella e eu sentíamos a mesma coisa? Quando foi que eu não percebi que o que eu fazia com ela, era exatamente o que ela fazia comigo? Abri minha boca, deixando que ela machucasse a língua nos meus dentes.

Um gemido de dor e seu corpo estremeceu, o sangue dela pingou em minha boca. Mas a dor era maior que minha sede. Vi seu corpo se contorcer, vi seus olhos se fecharem e seu corpo cair no chão. A vi chorar, os gritos ficando cada vez mais altos. Eu tinha que fazer algo, ela não tinha veneno suficiente no corpo, iria sofrer por dias, talvez não conseguisse suportar e não se transformasse.

Abaixei meu corpo contra o dela, eu iria fazê-la continuar sofrendo, mas apenas um pouco menos. Cravei os dentes no pescoço de Isabella, apenas para deixar uma pouca quantia de meu veneno correr por seus veias, junto com as pequenas gotas que ela conseguira ao cortar a língua em meus dentes.

Me afastei, a dor dela me derrubando sentado. Por Deus, era possível alguém sentir tamanha dor? Não era possível um ser humano agüentar tudo isso. Isabella não é humana, ela não poderia resistir a toda essa dor, ela não era mais quem eu conhecia. Seu corpo bate contra o chão, eu preciso tirá-la daqui, sumir com ela. Dane-se o que vão pensar, que pensem que ela fugiu, que sumiu no mundo.

A cubro com um casaco, a pego do chão, quase que meus joelhos se afundam novamente tamanha a dor dela, qual não consigo mais evitar que chegue até mim. Saio com ela pela janela, sumo com ela pela floresta. Vou até minha casa, a deixo no chão da sala, fico o mais afastado que consigo. A dor, o sofrimento, os gritos, tudo inunda a casa, me consome. Deus, eu não sabia.

* * *

Alice POV

Eu o vi deixá-la no chão da sala, olhando-a por todo o processo. Os seis dias que se seguiram. Ela sofria, ele sofria. Ela morria, ele morria. _Eu_ queria morrer. Vi Edward voltar quebrado, os olhos insanos. Mas ele viu em minha mente o fim. Viu qual seria o nosso fim, qual seria o futuro de todos nós.

Vi Bella sofrer, vi Jasper terminar de se vingar. Ele viu a dor, ele sentiu por debaixo da pele toda a dor causara a ela, toda a dor que infligira a ela por querer que alguém pagasse pelo que havia acontecido. Ele esqueceu do destino escrito, esqueceu que eu sabia qual seria o fim. Vi todas as vezes em que eu ou Edward tentamos nos aproximar antes da hora certa, ela fugia, ele morria. Não, o destino que estava escrito, o destino apenas estava nos acertando no tabuleiro dele.

Vi Bella acordar, vi Bella falar, vi Jasper quebrar. Vi uma longa vida, para ambos. Juntos. No ódio.

* * *

Bella POV

-Eu te odeio. – foi a primeira frase que eu consegui dizer depois de dias. Meu descontrole passando. Ele não me tocou ou falou comigo todos esses dias.

-Eu também te odeio, Isabella. – ele disse, vindo para me beijar. Eu aceitei seu beijo, estremecendo ao sentir outra vez o corpo dele contra o meu. Percebi que senti saudade. – Eu te odeio tanto.

E era assim que passaríamos o resto da eternidade. No ódio.

_Fim_

_

* * *

_

**N.A.:** _Ei, sem matar a autora. Comentem, hein?_

_Kiss_


End file.
